Truth
by franklygeeky
Summary: A little planning never hurts...


This is a random one shot which I could not resist.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--

Uchiha Sasuke has always been determined to fulfil his goals. For power, he went to Orochimaru, to exact his revenge on Konoha he went to Akatsuki. Everything was going to plan now. He had returned to Konoha as mole for Akatsuki. He had taken advantage of the strong feeling his friends and ex-teachers had for him to gain access like none before. Every step was carefully calculated to keep up the illusion that he had returned for good; that his departure was merely an act of childish whims, the age old "I am better than you" competition which was quickly snapped out when reality showed its true face.

What he did not count on was the warmth that it brought. He did not count on falling for her and having her return the feeling. He did not predict that his goals would be fulfilled in a jumbled order -restoration of the clan first than the fall of Konoha. It began as a bid to 'rebuild' old ties, it was hard at first, and she was as stubborn and annoying as ever, refusing to return to calling him, 'Sasuke-kun!' in that cheerful voice.

It was all meant as an act, to show everyone that he had repented and wanted things to return back to the way they were. Somewhere down the road, make belief became real and reality faded into darkness. He could no longer ignore his desires. He had never been able to deny them. He had asked her to marry him a good 1 month ago and 3 years after his return (for the extraction of Kyuubi required that length of time). This left him in his current predicament.

It was the eve of the anniversary which he had returned. Konoha's guards had been granted death in more ways than one and he was standing outside the door of their room in the Uchiha Mansion. He knew what he was doing was going to hurt her more than ever. This time round, it was not him leaving, it was the destruction of all she knew and loved dearly. She would never survive this. But he was selfish. Making up his mind, he slid the door open silently and approached the bed softly, rousing the sleeping female.

"Sasuke-kun?" came her sleepy voice as she rose slightly to sit up and greet him.

"Shhhh" he murmured softly as he set himself down on the side of the bed, drawing her into his arms and resting his left cheek on the top of her head.

"Did you just come back from your mission?" she whispered softly as she leaned in onto his chest, taking in his reassuring scent.

"Hn" came his cool response as he stroked the loosened locks of pink hair that fell to her waist. A pregnant pause then, "Sakura" came his determined voice.

Sakura blinked up at him with her sleepy eyes, pulling herself slightly out of his embrace to face him properly. There was a tone in his voice that called to her, as though he was hiding something important from her.

As soon as her eyes met his however, the Sharingan was activated and pitch darkness enveloped her again. She fell limp against his chest. On his part, he closed his eyes in an action to rest them. That technique was tiring on his eyes. Opening them once again, he gently laid her back on the bed and got up. Teasing a few floor boards apart, he pulled the wooden planks away to reveal a small parcel. Reaching for it, he tore the parcel open; allow the Akastuki coat he had hidden years before to reveal itself to the skies once again.

Putting it on, he walked over to the bed, where his wife of one month lay and proceeded to wrap her carefully into a bundle with the blanket which had covered her. Picking her up, he walked out of the house and hoped out through the dark corners of the streets which led to the gates out. Deidara was waiting for him.

"About time" came Deidara's annoyed voice as Sasuke landed on the tree brunch next to him. Eyeing the woman in Sasuke's arms, he smirked, "This is the little girl who defeated Master Sasori, no? No wonder Pein allowed you to keep her"

Ignoring Deidara's comments, Sasuke proceeded to put his wife down on the tree brunch, leaning her form against its trunk. "It is time, I have taken out the guards already" Sasuke muttered, pulling himself straight from his previous hunched position.

"The kyuubi?"

"Spiked his drink"

"Let's go then"

The night was filled with terrified screams and by the time dawn broke, the pair of Akatsuki members had left with the unconscious Naruto and Sakura.

--

"I wonder, will she hate you?" came Deidara's amused voice as Naruto's dead body fell to the ground after the extraction of the Kyuubi.

"She won't remember anything to do with Konoha" came Sasuke's calculated response.

"Does that include you?"

"No"

"She will serve the Akatsuki then?"

"…..."

"I hope you did not erase her memories with regard to those medical jutus. With Tsunade gone, she would be the best healer around. Otherwise, I think Pein would be most happy to erase her existence"

Sasuke remained silent at that point. He did not have to answer them; he knew his own skills very well. Sakura should be waking up soon; the effects of the Sharingan should be wearing off now. He took quick steps to his room and pulled the door open to see a still unconscious Sakura. As if on cue, she began stirring, letting out a soft moan. Forcing her eyes open, she pushed herself up into an upright position as Sasuke immediately flew to her side, settling himself on the bed side.

"Sakura," he murmured raising a hand to touch her face in a soft caress.

"Sa-Sasuke?" came her raspy voice. She still remembered him.

"I… where-"

"Hush" he softly implored pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"I see my little princess has finally awakened" commented Pein, his voice cutting through the air like a whip.

Sasuke turned to shoot Pein a glare. The man was leaning against the opened door frame which Sasuke had forgotten to close only moments before.

Sakura said nothing; a confused look graced her features, smirking, Pein walking into the room, laying a gentle hand on Sakura's head in a fatherly fashion.

"Doesn't my little princess remember who I am?"

"Who are you?" rasped Sakura, her memory was a blank as she tried searching it for details.

"Pein-sama…" injected Sasuke, his voice lining with venom and an underlying threat as his arms wrapped more firmly around Sakura.

"Now now Sasuke-kun, you have to let my little princess know that I am her father, no?"

"Father?" whispered Sakura, turning to Sasuke for confirmation. Receiving none from his stoic expression, she returned her gaze to the man who claimed he was her father.

Giving her a smile, Pein nodded. "Now my little princess, there are a couple of badly hurt men out there, you would help them won't you?"

Sakura blinked, slowly taking in the information she had been given. "Y-yes" came her slow reply, moving slightly out of Sasuke's relenting embrace and taking shaky steps behind her father.

"Pein-sama, she has not yet fully recovered" came Sasuke's controlled voice behind them.

"She will be fine, right? Sakura-chan?" came Pein's teasing voice. Sasuke clenched his fist; he wanted nothing more than to beat up Pein then and there. This was not part of their bargain. That would however cost him his life not that he minded much but Sakura would be in danger.

"There Sakura –chan, go on, now" encouraged Pein in a manner that was frighteningly fatherly when the approached the infirmary. It made Sasuke wonder if Pein had been reading the many books which Sai had to help him with human interaction. Taking uncertain steps, Sakura settled herself down beside the first wounded man and raised slightly shivering hands over the wounds and began the process of healing. She paused staring at her hands that seem to be moving on their own – on some subconscious knowledge of medical jutsu which the depths of her mind was whispering about. It felt oddly right, like she knew what she had to do without consciously thinking of it. It was weird.

Pein smiled as he watched the confuse girl carry on healing the injured of the Akatsuki. Turning to Sasuke, he addressed the man solemnly, "Good job Sasuke, your wife would be one of Akatsuki's greatest assets"

"This was not part of the agreement"

"It is…I just could not resist having a pretty daughter that is all. Besides, her loyalty is the sort that does not waver, unlike yours. I don't think she would betray her father now, would she?"

Sasuke's fury heightened but he kept it silent. This was part of his plan after all and he was glad that this time round, Sakura and the others of Team 7 were participants as well.

--

I could not resist a dark fic. Did I confuse you? If did, I must apologise. P Here is a hint as to where it all changed, "make belief became real and reality faded into darkness". Enjoy interpreting it! This will remain a one-shot. Drop a review if you wish and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
